Alpha Squad Dog Days: The Butlers of Visari
by Haruki-Kun
Summary: The Helghan had won. The ISA have lost. Alpha Squad thought the only way out was death, but for reasons unknown Visari decided to spare the remains of the ISA, turning them into... servants to live and serve under the Autarch! Now, Tomas Sevchenko, Rico Velasquez, Dante Garza, Shawn Natko and the rest must survive in the enemy's household with Mael Radec watching their every move!


Alpha Squad Dog Days Chapter One

Checkmate: The Captured

_ "We should've seen it coming… even when I crossed my T's and dot my I's, we still didn't see it coming. Radec got us… I was sure we were dead once he came. Instead execution, they turned us into servants of the Visari Household. Otherwise speaking, Helghan had won._

_ But it could have been worse. We were fucked either way."_

_-Passage from Tomas Sevchenko's journal entry one_

* * *

"Fuck!" Rico said as he dropped his gun, his hands behind his head.

Although Alpha Squad was prepared for anything, anything that the Helghast threw at them, they were not ready however for the horde of Capture troopers ambushing them at the Radec Academy. They were cornered, no where to run, nothing they can do…

"Shit!" Natko exclaimed as a Capture Trooper jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

Sev and Garza were on their knees, hands behind their heads when two Helghast troops had their rifles aimed for their heads. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Colonel Mael Radec appeared from the shadows.

"Alpha Squad," he said, calmly. Rico was about ready to lung at Radec, but a Helghast trooper used the butt of his gun to stun Rico in the Charley horse. Rico fell, cussing in the wake.

"Now, now," Radec continued, "I wouldn't try anything… rash. It could cost you more than you are willing to lose."

Radec signaled a Helghast, then Jan Templar, Evelyn Batton, and Jason Narville came. Their hands were behind their heads as the Helghast aimed their guns. Alpha Squad was stunned. They couldn't believe it: Helghan had won; the ISA were defeated. Sev lowered his head but when he looked back up, Radec's foot came towards him. Everything went black; he could only hear the calling of his name before they faded away.

_~TWO DAYS LATER~_

The Seventh Annual Helghan Host Dinner Party was tomorrow night. Narville ordered some former ISA butlers to go set the table. Natko and Garza were in the kitchen, arguing on who's cooking what. Sev was in the foyer of Visari Palace, pacing sideways. Once every minute, he'd check his pocket watch and pull his bowtie to loosen it a bit then kept pacing.

_Where the hell are you, Rico?_ Sev thought, pacing faster.

Rico came downstairs, straightening his bowtie, "Hey, Sev."

Instead of greeting him, Sev quickly tapped his foot.

"Where've you been?" he asked sharply.

"C'mon, Sev," Rico replied, "since when did you-"

"Answer my question. Where the hell have you been?" Sev's voice had a darker tone the second time around.

"OK, OK. I was kind of slacking-"

"Slacking? Slacking?!" Sev exclaimed.

_Oh, shit… here we go again… _Rico thought.

"Why were you slacking?! You know the Autarch hates a slacker! Radec could have you killed, you know!" And here was Sev, ranting about Rico's lousiness.

Rico rubbed the back of his head, "Man, Sev. Since when did you get all bitchy?"

Sev was about to say something, but the front door opened. It was Scolar Visari and his daughter alongside Radec. Once they stepped in, Sev immediately bowed.

"Autarch Visari!" he said. Anytime Visari, a senator, or any high-ranking Helgan officer were in their presence, Sev or rather everyone must bow and address them by name. This was a greeting as well as a sign of respect and submission. Sev may have bowed, but Rico crossed his arms, much to everyone's dismay.

"Rico," Sev whispered, still bowing, "bow, bow your ass!"

"I ain't bowing for shit!" Rico exclaimed. He then spitted in Visari's direction. Radec, enraged, used the butt of his assult rifle and hit Rico in the stomach. Rico knelt, coughing blood.

"If you will not bow then I will help you," Radec said.

Rico really wanted to take Radec's gun and shoot but unfortunately, every Helghast stared with their weapons ready. This reminded Rico that they were prisoners of war; he should be pretty damn lucky Visari spared him and what's left of the ISA Forces. Rico stood, bowing and grumbling. Visari was unmoved by this defiance, but his daughter was disgusted by the revolt (especially Rico spitting on the ground she walked on).

"You may rise," the Autarch commanded.

Sev and Rico stood tall again.

"I expect to never see that ever again. Know your place, Velasquez," Visari warned, "Sevchenko!"

Sev came up and nodded, "Autarch?"

"Keep Velasquez in check. After all, he is _your_ responsibility; otherwise, you are doing a… moderate job. Do NOT make me regret."

Sev bowed again, "Yes, your Autarch."

Visari and the others continued walking. Radec gave both Rico and Sev an evil stare (they knew it) and pointed at Rico. When they were completely out of sight, Rico punched the wall.

"Goddamnit!" he shouted, "Sonofabitch Radec! Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"The hound of Visari, Rico," Sev replied as he was wiping off the blood from the floor.

"Aren't you pissed off? We have to work for Visari! That old fart!"

"I know," Sev said calmly.

Rico was confused. Besides himself, Sev should have been outraged. When Sev was finished, he sighed and gave the blood-stained napkin to Rico.

"Look," Sev Said, "I'm gonna level with you, Rico. I don't like being in this shit as much as you do. In fact, I'm more than hell-bent on putting a bullet through Radec and Visari, but I want to live. I want to survive this hell hole as much as possible. If you want Visari to have your head on a platter, fine! But I wanna live and if that means taking shit from Higs, I'll fucking do it!"

There was silence when Sev turned around, his back turned towards Rico.

"It's better off like this…" Sev choked. He didn't want to admit it, "Better than dying, right?"

Rico grunted, "Damn it, Sev. I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah… I hate it too." Sev checked his pocket watch then walked off, "C'mon, lets go see what kind of shit Natko and Garza are in."

Rico followed Sev through the halls until they reached the kitchen. When Rico opened the kitchen doors, both he and Sev were shocked to see Natko and Garza, both covered in food and the kitchen looking like a war zone (no biggie). Natako had a butcher's knife and Garza had a standard kitchen knife.

"We're making cake, goddamnit!" Garza shouted.

"Fuck that! We're gonna make turkey!" Natko replied with rage.

"Garza! Natko! What the fuck are you doing?!" Rico intruded.

"He wants to make pussy cake!" Natko said.

"Screw you and your turkey!" Garza interrupted.

"Oh, like your mom?" Natko teased.

Garza shrieked, "STOP WITH THE MOM JOKES!"

"Wanna go, Garza?" Natko taunted, "Come at me bro! I fucking dare you!"

"Guys-" Before Rico could finish his sentence, Sev gently shoved him aside and grabbed Natko and Garza's weapons.

"I'll make this simple," he said calmly, dropping the knives, "make something for dinner or I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH!"

Both Garza and Natko flinched. They glimpsed at each other then crossed their arms while Rico was bewildered. None of them have ever seen Sev this angry before.

Radec suddenly pushed the doors, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing…" they all murmured.

Radec gave them the 'stare of death' for a couple of seconds than left.

_They're lucky Visari spared their meaningless lives… _Radec thought.

"Well, I think we can all agree," Natko said, "we fucking hate that guy."

"Agreed," the rest replied.

* * *

**_My first Killzone fanfic! ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ_**

**_Since finishing Killzone 2, I thought it would be nice to make a humorous fanfic based off their adventures through the Visari Household.( ≧ Д ≦) (✿ . ) ( ω ) ~ _**

**_So, Yeah... Sev's uptight (but he has a reason), Garza and Natko don't get along that well, and Rico's... well Rico. Not to mention the badass Mael Radec is watching!（;;￣Д￣）ノヾ((((；゜д゜))__**

**_This dinner party is either going to be a success or failure. We'll have to find out in the next chapter! о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ _**


End file.
